My First Love Is Really Hurt
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: <html><head></head>I Love You/A-apa?/Hn, I love you/Ka-kau?/Maafkan aku, kau pasti akan membenciku setelah ini, tapi asal kau tahu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Aishiteru!/Jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tahu mereka pasti terluka, dan terutama Kakak! Jika Kakak tahu perasaanku padamu aku yakin Kakak pasti sedih apalagi lusa kau akan bertunangannya. Kenapa 'CINTA PERTAMAKU HARUS SESAKIT INI'/Oneshoot/SasuSaku</html>


**Disclaimer ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : EyD, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki **

**Present...**

**My First Love Is Really Hurt**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Story Pure Is Mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Ada yang aneh dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Apakah aku memiliki penyakit yang tidak aku sadari selama ini? Tapi mengapa baru berdampak sekarang? Ketika aku melihatmu perasaan aneh ini selalu terasa. Perasaan ini baru aku rasakan seumur hidupku, aku—'_

"Jangan melamun!" lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suaranya sontak aku terkejut bukan main dan hampir jatuh dari kursi yang tengah ku duduki sekarang, memalukan! Ku lihat dia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahku.

_'Bagus Sakura kau berhasil terlihat konyol di depannya!'_

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku sedikit kesal, ia berdehem pelan lalu memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Hn, tidak ada." jawabnya cuek, setelah itu dia kembali membaca bukunya dengan serius, tanpa sadar aku terus memandang wajahnya—

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_'Hah?! Apakah penyakitku ini jantung? Mengapa ketika memandangmu jantung ini berdentum tidak normal? Ku sentuh dada bagian kiriku dan kurasakan dentuman jantungku sangat cepat. Jantungkah?'_

.

.

.

.

Aku tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon mapel yang berada tepat di halaman belakang Universitasku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan ternyata pemuda itu. Aku kembali menekuni bukuku setelah menatapnya singkat, "Sakura!" panggilnya seraya menghampiriku dan duduk di depanku, aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari buku padanya.

"Hmm?" jawabku singkat, kulihat dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sepulang kuliah nanti ... Apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku biasa?" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada _baritone _khasnya tak lupa tatapan matanya yang memandangku dengan _intens_.

_'Apakah penyakitku ini adalah paru-paru? Mengapa setiap kali kau memandang dan berbicara padaku, paru-paru ini seakan enggan menghirup oksigen yang ada di sekitarku? Paru-paru kah?'_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali lalu mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum tipis, "Tentu, asalkan traktir aku makan es _cream_, Deal?" jawabku seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Kini Aku tengah menunggunya di gerbang kampus, dia bilang akan sedikit lama di kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas susulan.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, kenapa dia belum datang? Haah— ku ketuk-ketukan kaki kananku di tanah, "Lama sekali dia, Aku bosan!' gumamku.

_Puk!_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku pelan dari belakang, ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan— "Maaf menunggu lama, ayo pergi" ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis, lalu—

_Greep!_

_Zrrrrttt!_

—dia menggenggam tanganku!

_'A-apa?! Apakah penyakitku ini struke? Mengapa ketika kau menyentuhku seakan ada sengatan listrik menyengat kulitku? Dan syaraf-syaraf ku seakan lumpuh tak dapat ku gerakan! Struke kah?'_

.

.

.

.

Sejuk, nyaman, tentram ... Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, ya kini aku tengah berada di atap kampus.

Haah— suasana yang sangat aku sukai ... Tenang dan nyaman tidak lupa alunan lagu Korea favoritku _*Huh Gong - I Love You*_ terdengar di kedua telingaku melalui _headset_ putih kesayanganku. Entah mengapa lagu ini sangat menyayat hati, alunan nadanya terdengar sendu. Hmmm ... apakah mencintai seseorang akan sesakit seperti lirik lagu ini? Entahlah.

Aku pejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, posisiku saat ini adalah menyender pada pagar pembatas yang tingginya sebatas perutku. Aku resapi lirik demi lirik alunan lagu ini dan dapat ku rasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahku lembut, Hmm ... sangat nyaman.

_Sreet!_

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan _headset _di sebelah kiriku terlepas langsung saja aku membuka mataku lalu menoleh kearah kanan tubuhku dan— aku mendengus, ternyata _headset _ku di lepas olehnya dan langsung ia kenakan di telinga kirinya.

"Hn ... Kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah ya Sakura? Selalu menyendiri dan musik." ujarnya tanpa memandang wajah ku karena kini ia telah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ya, itulah aku." jawabku seadanya.

_Hening..._

"_I Love You.._.," suaranya memecahkan keheningan di antara kami, e-eh? tunggu! a-apa katanya? Sontak saja aku menoleh padanya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku tak tergagap, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"_I Love You!_" ujarnya lagi seraya menatapku tajam, kulihat tidak ada kebohongan di matanya, hanya terdapat kejujuran, ketulusan dan ketegasan.

"K-kau?!" suaraku tercekat, kulihat dia terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku yang kurasa cukup berlebihan, dia mengacak rambutku lembut.

"Hn_ I love you_, lagu ini masih lagu favoritmu ternyata. Ini, aku pergi dulu." dia kembali memasangkan _headset_—nya padaku, setelah itu dia berbalik dan berdiri membelakangiku.

Mengapa? Matanya tadi? Apakah aku salah lihat? Aku menatap punggungnya sendu, sebelum dia melangkah pergi, dia berbalik dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya dia pergi meninggalkanku yang terdiam mematung melihat senyumannya tadi.

_BLUSH!_

_'apakah penyakitku ini terletak pada darahku? Mengapa setiap kali kau tersenyum padaku darahku berdesir sangat cepat dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Darah kah?'_

.

.

.

.

_'Cklek' _

Kubuka pintu rumah dengan pelan, "_Tadaima_," ujarku.

"_Okaeri_, oh Sakura-_chan _kau sudah pulang nak?" sambut_ Kaa-san, Kaa-san_ berjalan menghampiriku lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Iya, emh ... _Kaa-san _itu di depan mobil siapa?" tanyaku heran, aku sangat tahu bahwa mobil itu bukan salah satu mobil milik keluargaku.

_Kaa-san _melirik kearah jendela lalu kembali menatapku lembut, "Itu mobil milik tamu kakak mu," jelas _Kaa-san_.

Aku menatap _Kaa-san _tak percaya, "Eh? Kakak sudah pulang? Di mana kakak sekarang?" tanyaku girang, ya kakakku sudah tiga hari tidak pulang karena mengerjakan tugas di hutan bersama teman sekelompoknya. Aku melihat wanita yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahku yang mungkin sedikit kekanakan.

"Haha, iya Saku-_chan_. Kakak tersayangmu ada di taman belakang." jawab _Kaa-san_ lembut, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku pun berlari menuju taman belakang.

_Haah! Haah! Haah!_

Napasku tersengal ketika sampai di halaman belakang rumah megahku ini, aku mengerlingkan pandanganku ke seluruh taman dan—

_'Nah itu dia!' Iner-_ku berteriak girang ketika melihatnya, aku bermaksud untuk menghampirinya namun langkahku terhenti, pupilku mengecil, kedua bola mataku terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Aku melihat sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa, mereka—

Berciuman?

Berpelukan?

_Nyut!_

_'Akh! Apakah aku memilki kelainan hati? Hatiku berdenyut sakit dan perih seakan hatiku ini tengah diremas kuat oleh tangan besi tak kasat mata ketika aku melihatmu mencium dan memeluk perempuan itu. Apa kau tahu? Aku disini di belakangmu sangat terluka, luka yang sangat menyakitkan, rasanya lebih perih melebihi luka ditubuhku jika di taburi garam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Siapapun tolonglah aku ini sangat sakit sungguh ... Sangat menyakitkan. Aku mohon hentikan ini sakit sangat sakit hikss ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyiksaku ini?'_

Pandanganku mengabur, tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipiku. Tak kuasa melihat hal yang lebih intim lagi di depan mataku, aku pun berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarku, tak ku hiraukan suara _Kaa-san_ yang memanggilku, mungkin dia khawatir padaku yang berlari seraya menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku.

_Brak!_

Ku tutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar, aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju tempat tidurku dan aku rebahkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah ini. Aku tutup kedua mataku dengan lengan kiriku, tak terasa kejadian tadi kembali berputar berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak di dalam benakku.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

_'Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...' _

Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam hingga mataku lelah dan mulai memberat. Entah mimpi atau nyata semar-semar aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku, tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sapuan napas seseorang tepat di depan wajahku, lalu terdengar bisikan lirih entah suara siapa itu.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti akan membenciku setelah ini, tapi asal kau tahu... Aku sangat mencintaimu ... _Aishiteru_!"

Terlalu sulit untukku buka kedua mataku, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku tanpa tahu siapa orang yang memasuki kamarku. Tapi mendengar suara _baritone _seperti itu ... Apa itu suara pria itu? Haha, tidak mungkin. Beberapa saat kemudian sebelum aku terlelap dalam mimpiku aku merasakan—

_Cup_!

—seseorang mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya..**

_'Tok... Tok... Tok...'_

"Sakura-_chan _bangun nak, waktunya makan malam!" semar-semar aku mendengar suara _Kaa-san_, perlahan kedua kelopak mataku terbuka kulihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam, ''aku ketiduran rupanya,'' gumamku lirih.

"Iya _Kaa-san _nanti Sakura menyusul!"jawabku parau.

"Jangan terlalu lama ya Saku-_chan?_!"

"Iya aku mengerti."

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket dan wajahku yang kacau, setelah selesai aku pun keluar dan menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan, ku lihat sudah ada ayah, ibu dan mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam melihat mereka yang duduk berdampingan.

_'Serasi sekali.' _pikirku miris.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujarku datar seraya mendudukan tubuhku di samping sebelah kanan _Kaa-san._

"Hn, silahkan makan." ujar _Tou-san_ singkat. Kami pun makan dalam diam, sudah menjadi aturan keluargaku jika ketika dimeja makan dilarang berisik apalagi berbicara, _Tou-san _sangat tegas dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga dan _Tou-san_ sangat menjujung tinggi apa itu Tata Krama dalam segala hal termasuk ketenangan ketika makan.

Aku merasa ada yang terus memerhatikanku sedari tadi, karena merasa risih aku pun mendongkakan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk dan— Bingo! Pandangan kami bersibobrok, aku langsung menundukan kepalaku kembali. Entah benar atau tidak sekilas aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Setelah selesai makan, _Tou-san _menyuruh kami berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"_Tou-san _akan memberitahu kabar gembira untuk keluarga kita padamu Sakura," merasa namaku disebut aku pun menatap _Tou-san _bingung.

"Apa maksud _Tou-san?_" tanyaku datar, hey sejak kapan aku berbicara dengan intonasi sedatar itu pada _Tou-san?_ Entahlah hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan _Tou-san _katakan.

"Maafkan kami Sakura-_chan_, disini hanya kau yang belum tahu tentang kakakmu," ujar _Kaa-san_ lembut, sontak saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kakakku itu, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Aku melihat kakak sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika menerima pandangan tak bersahabat dariku, tetapi tak lama kemudian kakakku menundukan kepalanya, aku hanya berdecih remeh padanya.

_'Cih, dasar penghianat!'_ ujarku dalam hati, jujur saja aku masih sangat marah atas apa yang kakakku lakukan di taman tadi.

"_To the point_ saja, aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku!" ujarku masih dengan intonasi datar.

"Hn, besok lusa kakakmu akan bertunangan dengannya."

_JDERR!_

Bagai disambar petir aku mematung di tempatku, lidahku kelu. _Shock_? Ya, aku _Shock_! Apa lagi ini? Tak cukupkah rasa sakit yang aku rasakan beberapa jam yang lalu? Dan sekarang aku mendengar berita ini?

Aku menatap kakak kandungku itu tak percaya, Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Tidak! aku tahu itu bukan senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukan padaku, itu adalah senyuman terburuk yang pernah dia tunjukan, senyuman kakak itu aku tahu itu adalah senyuman kesedihan. Lihat saja matanya itu mengapa aku melihat ada luka di matamu kak? Tak sadarkah kau? Aku lah yang paling terluka di sini! Kenapa seakan akan kau pun terluka hah?!

"Perkenalkan Sakura dia Karin Namikaze calon kakak iparmu." ujarnya pelan dan tanpa melihat kearah mataku.

_Deg!_

Seketika itu pula waktu seakan berhenti berputar, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, sesak! Paru-paruku seakan enggan menghirup oksigen yang berada di sekitarku, seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhku kaku seakan lumpuh total tak dapat ku gerakan, darahku beku seakan berhenti berdesir, hatiku berdenyut sakit dan perih seakan ribuan jarum menancap dengan sempurna disana. Duniaku Menghitam ... —Hancur!

Mataku memanas, tanpa sadar _liquid _bening mengalir deras di kedua pipiku -lagi. Aku baru menyadari bahwa perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan padanya selama ini ternyata adalah—

_'CINTA' _

Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang bernama 'cinta' itu seumur hidupku, kenapa harus kau yang aku cintai? Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi cinta pertama ku? Kenapa harus kau kenapa hah?!

Jika _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _tahu mereka pasti terluka, dan terutama Kakak! Jika kau tahu perasaanku padamu aku yakin kau pasti sedih apalagi lusa kau akan bertunangan. Kenapa—

_'CINTA PERTAMAKU HARUS SESAKIT INI?!'_

Aku tahu perasaanku ini salah di depan umum, hukum bahkan agama. Tapi aku mohon izinkan aku mengatakannya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya bahwa—

.

.

.

.

_'Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke! Kakak kandungku sendiri!'_

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Cerita ini sudah pernah saya publish dengan cast yang berbeda di akun facebook saya, saya tahu ff saya ini pasti ancur banget ya? tapi jika berkenan mohon Reviewnya! ^^

Salam Hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
